Jacuruku
The continent of Jacuruku only appeared in flashback in the Malazan Book of the Fallen but was later expanded upon in the Novels of the Malazan Empire. This landmass was described as a 'sister continent' of Korel. It was largely destroyed in a devastating war which took place many tens of thousands of years before the series. It was ruled by the High King, Kallor. Prior to The Bonehunters, some fans disputed whether Jacuruku still existed or whether the entire continent had been removed from the world during events in the prologue to Memories of Ice. However, The Bonehunters confirmed that Jacuruku still existed when a character reminisced about meeting people from there, and in Reaper's Gale, several characters were reported to have visited it, and in Return of the Crimson Guard, one group of characters landed there for a brief period. Jacuruku was the primary setting for the novel Blood and Bone. Ereko considered Jacuruku to be his homeland.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 1, UK PB p.280 Jacuruku was a small island-continent located south-west of Stratem and Korel, south of Quon Tali and Seven Cities and east of Lether. The Sea of Storms was located to the continent's north-east and the White Spires Ocean to the south. Immense ice fields lay to the north and east of the landmass, preventing easy transit between Jacuruku and other continents. The continent was divided in two by the Gangrek Range, with deserts lying to the west and thick jungles to the east. Locations of note ]] * Kingdom of the Thaumaturgs, a mageocracy dominating north-western Jacuruku. ** Anditi Pura, northern capital of the kingdom. ** Isana Pura, southern capital of the kingdom. ** Canyon Lands, wastelands forming the southern border of the kingdom. * Desert of the Adwami Tribes, located south of the kingdom and Canyon Lands in western Jacuruku. * The Gangrek Range, a substantial mountain range dividing the continent into two roughly equal halves. * Dolmens of Tien, site of a previous Chaining of the Crippled God, located at the northern-most tip of the continent. * Jungle of Himatan, an immense jungle dominating the eastern half of the continent. Ruled by Ardata. ** Jakal Viharn, a fabled city deep in the jungle, rumoured to be immensely rich. History Early in its history, Jacuruku had been the site of K'Chain Che'Malle settlements and later the hunting grounds of Togg and Fanderay. Long after the K'Chain had disappeared, Kallor had undertaken a fifty year conquest of the continent, eventually forming the Kallorian Empire. His rule was even more cruel and tyrannical than the Jaghut Tyrants, and he was strong enough to compel other powers like Ardata to pay tribute. Eventually, a group of summoners known as the Circle brought the Crippled God into the world in an attempt to gain enough power to defeat Kallor. They failed miserably and the Korel continent was devastated. The Elder Gods, K'rul, Draconus, and the Sister of Cold Nights, sought to free Kallor's people, but the High King spitefully incinerated his lands killing millions.Memories of Ice, Prologue K'rul then created a new Warren into which the three gods swept the bones and debris of Kallor's shattered empire. This left the land bare and ready for healing. Notes and references de:Jacuruku pl:Jacuruku Category:Jacuruku Category:Continents